


even though i died

by pxrcival



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>la resistance lives on</p>
            </blockquote>





	even though i died

The operation had failed. No matter how he looked at it, there was no success to be found in their mission. They could save the world, become heroes, and it would still be a loss, one that Gregory knew he would never recover from.

 Because his best friend was dying. In his arms, no less. It was oddly poetic, a tragedy straight from the theatre. He'd sent those bastards to him, even using the stupid codename they'd come up with one night, and with that he'd sealed his fate. Christophe was slowly but surely fading away, and he was doing it before the one who'd murdered him.

 His stomach twisted at the memory of a few weeks before, huddled in the French boy's makeshift treehouse. They'd discussed their preferred way of dying, inevitable as it was. Neither of them were the type to become deluded with false images of immortality. They were fighters, and fighters died.  
"Alone." The brunet had snorted, inhaling on the cigarette he'd stolen from his mother's purse. "Not in front of the bitch that did it. I'd rather shoot myself." He'd grinned humourlessly and made a gun motion against his forehead, and Gregory had laughed.

 Yet here they were. He was dimly aware of Wendy, awkwardly stood back as the two shared their last moments. He hated himself for every second he'd spent with her the moment they found Christophe, because it was then he realized. He should've been with him, and the look of betrayal that had flickered in his partners tired eyes was a stab of pain worse than any injury he'd ever gotten. He'd started crying then, falling to his knees beside the body, and he hadn't yet managed to stop.

 "That...stupid fucking song you used to make us rehearse..." The gruff voice from beneath him jolted Gregory out of his mourning reverie, and he nodded shakily instead of replying. He wasn't ready to speak yet. That would just end with him sobbing, and neither of them wanted that.

 "Sing it for me."

The blond swallowed, staring down at his partner's bloodied face. All those nights singing away in a tree had lead to this, and Gregory could've swore he heard his heart crack. Christophe had complained without stop, and he outright refused to sing the first line. The memory of that used to make him smile. Now it just made him want to cry harder.

 "Mole..." He tailed off after the first word, choking up instantly. He couldn't do this. There had to be a way out. A miracle would occur and somehow answer all of it, and Christophe would not die.

 "Please." That was the first time he'd ever heard him say that.

 So he did.

 He wasn't sure when Christophe's heart stopped beating, but it was a small reassurance to him that it'd happened while he was singing. He stayed there for a long time after, staring at the floor. He only moved when Wendy tugged on his arm, leading the two of them away into the forest, where he could only pray that the others had succeeded in getting the two Canadians. And as they walked, he found himself wondering how the Marsh boy could ever possibly think he was 'stealing' Wendy.

 He was, after all, already in love.


End file.
